1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system capable of establishing connection between a host device and a peripheral device, and more specifically, to an electronic system capable of establishing the connection between the host device and the peripheral device by barcode scan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, consumer electronics products, such as tablet computers, smart phones, speakers and earphones, are in widespread use in daily life and progressing. Different electronic devices need to be paired with each other to establish connection therebetween, for example, by performing Bluetooth paring, which conforms to short-distance wireless communication technique. However, it requires a process of operating software to actuate Bluetooth function, searching surrounding devices automatically, choosing a paring object manually, and final confirmation for the pairing, resulting in inconvenience of operation. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a rapid pairing mechanism for different electronic devices so as to enhance efficiency of pairing and connection establishment.